Fred, George, Hermione?
by Dramione27
Summary: Ron decides to pronouce his love for Hermione, little does he know his brother, or brothers, beat him to the punch. Adult Themes. Oneshot.


"I've made up my mind Harry," Ron said waking his roommate one morning,

"Mphmlgub," Harry muttered into his pillow before sitting up to repeat himself, "'bout what?"

"About Hermione, I'm finally going to tell her I love her!"

"Now," he picked up his alarm clock, "But it's only ten o'clock!"

"Just because you saved the wizarding world doesn't mean we all get a break,"

"Can't you do this when I'm awake?"

"Yea…I want you to come with me, please Harry; I'll chicken out if I go alone?" Harry collapsed back to his pillow,

"Phmilgwasslewer!" which Ron translated to mean 'Fine Whatever'

"Thanks Harry, you're a lifesaver!" And with that Ron apparated away. Harry slumped back to sleep.

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing Gin,"

"Okay,"

"Hey Gin?"

"Yea?"

"Since we're both awake…"

"Not now…go to sleep Harry."

* * *

A few hours later;

"Wake up Harry!" Harry shot up like a dart.

"What?"

"It's time…go have a shower." Harry lay back down. "No come on Harry, I need you on this. Don't think I don't know that Ginny is under that quilt with you doing…Merlin knows what?" Harry pulled the quilt off and got out of bed leaving Ginny behind.

"Fine I'll go with you when you pronounce your love to your goddamn Hogwarts sweetheart!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later;

"You better not chicken out…I left my honeymoon for this Ron. I'm very upset and I'm hoping that Ginny doesn't wake up while I'm gone and decide to make use of that 'gift' that your crazy sweetheart gave her!"

"I'm guessing that you aren't talking about the coffee machine?"

"Yes Ron…I'm afraid to loose my new wife to the coffee machine…do you even know how stupid you sound sometimes?" Ron quietened as they approached the door of the Condo Hermione had rented out for the wedding weekend. "So go on!" Ron stepped forward and held his hand up. "Are you gonna knock?"

"Just give me a second!" Harry counted a second in his head and then rapped on the door only to realise it was open. They stepped inside afraid of a Death Eater attack only to find Hermione naked under the quilt moaning quietly with her eyes closed as she scrunched sheets in her fists. "'Mione, what the fuck?" Hermione opened her eyes, looked towards the door and then shrieked.

"Get out Ron…Harry…get out!" They were fixed in the one spot as the quilt crept down and Fred Weasley's head popped out.

"FRED!"

"Harry, Ronald…so good to see you. Harry aren't you meant to be pleasuring my sister? And Ron, aren't you meant to be 'hitting it off' with one of the lonely bridesmaids?"

"That's why I'm here,"

"What makes you think Hermione here is a lonely bridesmaid…or a maid at all?" Ron looked outraged.

"Hermione Jane Granger you will explain!"

"Actually it's Weasley."

"WHAT?" Ron looked appalled, Harry was in the doorway chuckling and a crowd was gathering because of Ron's increasing volume. "You're married?" Just then the bathroom door opened and amidst a jet of steam out came George Weasley wearing only a towel. "GEORGE!" Ron almost feinted as George looked at the crowd in confusion. Harry was still in a corner laughing. "Merlin! This is incest…worse…this is twincest!"

"You mean like you and the Patil twins?" Ron was speechless.

"Chill Ron, George here was just borrowing our shower," George nodded and made his way to the door,

"Should be getting back to Katie, see you all." And George left.

"Urgh, Ron, I'll never be able to look at you the same way again!" Fred groaned,

"What?"

"You were picturing George and Hermione and I doing…things!"

"I wasn-Merlin!" Ron exclaimed as he whacked himself on the head and ran from the room. Harry started rolling around on the floor laughing before apparating to Ginny's bedside. The crowd dissipated and someone closed the door.

"I take it this means you accept my proposal Miss Granger?"

"Everyday until the day I die Mr. Weasley!" He kissed her nose tenderly, "Now get under the quilt and do what you were made to do!" she said playfully throwing the quilt over his head and lying down comfortably. "Mmm," she moaned as the author decided to end the story because of sensitive readers.

* * *

AN: Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry to cut you off there but thirteen year olds read this! If you're over thirteen and think you can handle it review me and I might post the ending. Mmm, Fred and Hermione goodiness. What do you think Hermione got Ginny? A special gift perhaps? 


End file.
